


I Always Do

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [38]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Cutter always, always follows through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Do

**Author's Note:**

> 'Start' challenge.

It was his eyes.

As blue as the New York sky on a cloud-free day. His crystal blue eyes that currently had her frozen in place, as she watched him walk towards her, a slight smile on his face.

When he curled an arm around her waist, and she raised her hands to rest on his shoulders, she lifted her cinnamon coloured eyes to meet his.

“Don’t start something you can’t, and won’t finish, Michael Cutter,” she dared.

“I never do,” he replied, cupping her chin, raising it, and settling his mouth atop hers.


End file.
